maxandpaddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Maxwell 'Max' Bygraves is one of the two protagonists in Max and Paddy's Road to Nowhere. He is played by Peter Kay. Max formerly worked along with Paddy as a bouncer at the Phoenix Club in Bolton. After going on the run from a mad woman, Max and Paddy decided to hit the road and travel the UK in their motorhome. They get into all sorts of adventures. Biography Early Life Max was born in 1964 in England. His mother named him Maxwell Bygraves after the entertainer of the same name. He tried to keep his name secret. While at school, he became friends with Kevin 'Wolfster' Wolfson, Bobster, Munster and Foster-ster. Max claims to have had a stint in the army at some point in his life, and to have fought in the Falklands War, although this is unlikely. Working as a Bouncer Max had been working as a bouncer at the Phoenix Club since at least 1993. On New Year's Eve 1993, Max was attending a party at the Phoenix Nights club, when he saw a small girl standing at the bar. He nearly threw her out for underage drinking, when he realised it was Tina, a woman with dwarfism who was a few years below him at school. In early 1994, Max and Tina had a relationship, which ended abruptly when Tina overheard Max and his friends joking about her height. Max continued working at The Phoenix Club , where he became friends with Paddy, who replaced Billy Shannon, when the latter went to jail. In 2002, Max was paid £8,000 by a woman to kill her husband. However, when it came to the crunch, Max could not carry out the deed. Instead, he paid the man £3,000 to leave the country, as well as giving Paddy £1,000 and spending £4,000 on a motorhome. When the woman found out Max failed to carry out the hit, she wanted both Max and Paddy killed. They decided to escape Bolton in their motorhome and travel the UK. Life on the road In 2004, Max and Paddy arrived in Dover, Kent. They find that they need to buy a TV, so they do a deal with an Irish crook named Gypsy Joe. However, they soon discover that their TV had no speakers, which caused some arguments between the pair. They later get speakers with help from a couple of girl thieves named the 'Belgrano Sisters'. Shortly after, Max and Paddy are driving about in Cheshire, when their motorhome breaks down. As they are technically homeless whilst their vehicle was being fixed, they decide to take a train to Middlewood. They soon find that they have to sleep in the woods as that was the last train. During their stay in the woods, Max nearly fell out with Paddy after the latter burnt Max's drawings, but they soon end up talking again and Max reminisces about his one true love, Tina. The next day, Max and Paddy go to retrieve their motorhome, but find that the mechanic, Mick Bustin, is wanting £500. The pair decide to break into the garage, and steal back their vehicle, only to break down again a few miles later, since Bustin had not made any repairs. Re-encountering Tina While in London, Max learned that his old friend, Wolfster was celebrating his 40th birthday. Max and Paddy turned up at Wolfster's party. Max meet his old friends Bobster, Munster and Fosterster, but he also met his ex-girlfriend, Tina. Max confronted Tina, who told him that she married Wolfster, and that she had a son with Max, 10 years before, named Daniel. Max was upset that Tina never told him, but Tina told him it was because he betrayed her trust. Tina begged Max to stay away, as Wolfster had always raised Daniel, as if he was his son. The next morning, Max watched Tina walking Daniel to the school bus. That afternoon, Max and Paddy hijacked the school bus, but they soon found out that Daniel was not on the bus. The pair were quickly arrested by the police, and sent to prison on remand. Prison In prison, Max and Paddy are placed in separate cells. Max was put in a cell with an unnamed inmate, while Paddy was put in a cell with a Cliff Richard impersonator. Max reassured Paddy that the best way to make it through prison was to pretend they were career criminals. After Paddy hit another prisoner with a metal tray, Max and Paddy were confronted by Raymond 'the Bastard'. Max made a deal with Raymond by lying that they had done a heist and that Raymond could have half the loot. Meanwhile, Max telephoned Tina, desperately pleading with her to go to the police. Tina, however, kept refusing, knowing that the revelation could destroy her family and because she had asked Max to stay away. To make matters worse, Max and Paddy's old boss, Brian Potter, came to visit, saying that he had organised a benefit concert to free the pair. Max asked Brian not to do this, as it would jeopardise their chances of freedom. Of course, Potter failed to listen and the pair were exposed to their fellow inmates as doormen. Moments before Max and Paddy were about to be confronted by Raymond and his gang, one of the guards summoned the pair and led them away. Here Paddy and the rest of the inmates learnt that Max's surname was Bygraves, much to the amusement of the latter. The duo was taken back to court, where it turned out that Tina had gone to the police and told them the truth about Max's actions. In light of this, the court declared that Max had been emotionally distressed and was not thinking straight. The pair were freed, after which Max met Danial for the first time. After a moment's hesitation and consideration, Max decided not to tell the boy that he was his real father, allowing Tina's family to remain intact. He and Danial did share a heart to heart moment, however, before the boy left, never the wiser about who he was really speaking to. Although he understood that this was what was best for Danial, Max was clearly hurt at the fact that he would not see him again. He also gave Tina an appreciative smile before the latter left with her family. With Paddy at his side, the two doormen decided the time had come to take their revenge on Potter. Max telephoned the Home Office about an anthrax outbreak at the Phoenix Club, leading to a massive incident. Pig incident After being released, Max and Paddy were driving in the countryside, when Paddy accidentally hit a cow. They went to the farmhouse to seek compensation for a broken bumper and smashed headlight. There they met and were then tricked by an eccentric farmer, who gave them a pig as compensation. Upon taking it to the cattle market, however, things started to go wrong. It turned out that the pig was a former breeder, and was well past its use. The pair eventually realised that they would be unable to sell the pig as a breeder. Max then suggested selling the pig as meat, but this did not bear any fruit either. Although they considered killing the pig themselves, neither one of them had the heart to do so. As such, they returned the pig to the farm. There they met another man who was revealed to be the real owner of the farm. He quickly informed the pair that the pig was worthless and after listening to their story quickly identified the offender as his father in law. Max and Paddy were not happy to hear that the clearly intoxicated old farmer, was considered harmless by his family but nevertheless had a reputation for swindling other people as well. Outraged they demanded their money back but the amused farmer told them that judging by the state of his father in law, the old farmer had already drunk all of their money. To make matters worse for the two friends, they then had to contend with the farmer's wrath following a previous comment from Max, which revealed that they were the ones that killed his cow. Re-encountering Shannon On a trip to Newcastle, Max wanted to meet his old friend, Billy Shannon, who had recently been released from prison after a five year stretch. Upon meeting Billy, it turned out that he was working as a bouncer. Billy took an immediate dislike to Paddy, as he viewed the latter as having stolen his job. They met up for a drink, and it soon becomes apparent that Billy is obsessed with Max, "but not in a gay way". They drive around, and Billy gets them to drive to a Little Chef, which is closing for the night. Billy holds the lady at gunpoint, and forces her to cook for the three men. Later, Max discovers the truth after reading the next morning's paper. Billy, however, catches Paddy going through his belongings. A chase ensues, resulting in Billy shooting Paddy in the bottom. Max is devastated and calls Billy a lunatic. Billy decides to shoot Max too, but Paddy recovers and knocks Billy out with a traffic cone. After being let off by the police for helping them arrest Shannon, Max and Paddy disappear off into the night. Physical description Max is a small, fat, balding middle aged man. He is usually seen wearing a Pakistan cricket shirt. Personality Out of the duo, Max tends to be more sensible than Paddy. He can be easily offended, often saying "H-how dare you!" and/or fixing someone with a cold stare. Max has old fashioned views on women, believing that women are to smell nice for men, and hence, doesn't think it's important to wash as much. Max also has childish traits, as he is shown to have drawn a comic strip, named Magnet and Steel. Category:Road to Nowhere Characters Category:Phoenix Nights Characters Category:Males Category:Bouncers Category:Criminals